Please, Close My Eyes
by Duda-Nigth
Summary: A guerra acabara. Agora só sobraram os sentimentos que transcendem a morte / "Ela precisava encontrá-lo, senão, nunca teria sossego.Ela precisava colocá-lo para dormir, ela prometera.Seu coração começou a falhar algumas batidas, e ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo." / Capa no meu perfil XD'


**Please, Kiss My Eyes.**

**.****  
**Aconselho a ler a fanfic ouvindo Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep - Afi  
No caso, a musica que me inspirou a fanfic.  
.

* * *

_Não importa o quão preparada você esteja para a decepção, a dor dela nunca pode ser totalmente bloqueada._

_- DudaNight_

* * *

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela se levantou, para logo cair sem forças, diante da visão que encontrara. Corpos estirados no chão. Sangue escorrendo e inundando o chão. Olhos abertos suplicando em silencio: _Socorro._

O seu pior pesadelo se concretizava a cada passo que ela ousava dá. Rostos conhecidos faziam suas lagrimas vierem à tona. Oh Deus. Como ela queria fechar seus olhos imediatamente e sair correndo, abandonando aquela tristeza mórbida, aqueles cadáveres. Oh Deus. Como ela queria.

_Mas ela precisava encontra-lo, senão, nunca teria sossego. _

Seus olhos vagavam procurando um rosto. O único rosto que ela conseguia pensar, e o único que ela queria se concentrar. A cada face que ela via e não reconhecia os traços dele, ela ficava indecisa entre o desespero e o alivio. Ela não queria o seu corpo, ela queria sua alma. Ela precisava sentir o calor dele.

Seu corpo cambaleava de um lado para o outro, deixando-a inerte. Suas pernas já estavam dormentes, o seu peito doía com cada respiração forçada que lhe escapava. As lagrimas insistiam em embaçar – _ainda mais_ – a sua visão.

_Ela precisava o colocar para dormir, ela prometera._

Foi então que o seu coração se contorceu dentro de seu peito, espremendo-se de uma forma devastadora, a fazendo sentir vontade de jogá-lo fora. Respirou fundo, por mais que isso lhe doesse, achou que poderia acalma-la. Bobagem! Nada poderia a acalmar naquele momento.

_O momento em que ela finalmente o encontrara._

Seu corpo estava estirado no chão igual a muitos. Seus olhos, agora negros, estavam abertos, olhando o céu nublado. Sua expressão era vazia. Não. Não era o vazio de sempre, que por mais estranho que parecesse, era acolhedor. Aquele vazio era de um corpo sem alma, uma casca vazia. Uma lembrança da morte.·.

Seus olhos transbordavam líquidos que ela duvidava que tivesse. Oh Deus. Seu coração continuava a se contorcer. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, e então, ela caiu em cima do corpo _dele_. Então, com o rosto deitado sobre o peito de seu _amado_, ela ouviu a falta se som que habitava no peito dele. Com os músculos doloridos, ela agarrou a camiseta dele totalmente rasgada e se pôs a chorar copiosamente.

Sua cabeça levantou-se levemente, totalmente dolorida. Só agora ela notava a dor de suas feridas. Naquela batalha, todos sofreram e todos sangraram. Pelo menos, o _Naruto-kun_ havia sobrevivido. Pelo menos ele sobraria. Ela quase sorriu com o pensamento. **Quase.**

Sakura observou o rosto de seu amado. Os olhos negros, com algumas olheiras ao redor, banhadas de sangue. Esses olhos a encaravam, ou melhor, encaravam o nada. _Vazios._

_A batalha havia durado dias. Dias exaustivos. _

O sorriso sarcástico e arrogante já não jazia em seu rosto, em vez disso, seu lábio estava com um corte profundo.

Sua bochecha estava manchada com sangue seco, que escorria de um de seus olhos. Seu estado era deprimente.

"_Sasuke-kun"_ O pequeno som escapou de seus lábios já secos. Sua voz falhava miseravelmente.

Deus. Como ela queria voltar no tempo. No tempo que ela dizia "_Sasuke-kun"_ com um tom de pura admiração e amor. No tempo em que ele a olharia de forma fria, mas no fundo, com um carinho camuflado, e então, ele responderia "_Irritante"_. Por que, naquele momento, tudo o que ela mais queria ouvir era um simples ''_Irritante''_ saindo da boca dele.

Ela queria que ele voltasse a protegê-la, queria tudo de volta. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que abdicar de sua independência. Ela queria o Sasuke e a Sakura de 12 anos.

_Seu coração começou a falhar algumas batidas, e ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo._

Ela olhou uma ultima vez para aqueles olhos opacos. Aqueles olhos que camuflavam a lembrança dele. E então, fazendo um esforço tremendo, ela levantou suas mãos em direção a eles e os fechou, para então, encostar seus lábios levemente nas pálpebras fechadas._ Pela ultima vez. _Pensou.

E como um ultimo desejo a ser realizado, ela juntou os seus lábios secos aos lábios rasgados dele.

_Então, a chuva caiu. _

Ela sentiu as gotas frias molhando o seu ser conforme descolava os seus lábios dos dele. Voltou sua cabeça para o peito dele, ainda o agarrando. Era isso. _O fim._ Sasuke levava consigo o sharingan, seus olhos tão preciosos. Sakura levava consigo o amor que sentira por todos. E, como consolação para as almas deles, Naruto sobrevivera. E com ele, a lembrança do time 7.

_Ela fechou os seus olhos, deixando a chuva levar todos os seus pecados, conforme descansava, para sempre, ao lado do seu eterno amor._

* * *

** Bem, muito obrigada por chegar até aqui hahahahah' Aposto que deve ter sido um sacrificio. É, eu sei. Bem, se, por algum milagre, gostou da fanfic: Comente! E, o que é mais provavel, não gostou da fanfic: Faça-me uma critica construtiva *o***

** Enfim, muito obrigada por ler essa minha fanfic. É, seu sei. Meio deprimente, certo?**


End file.
